Dropping Eves
by NicktheDragon
Summary: Jack/Yusei. After the Duel with Kiryu, Jack doesn't just fly off in the helicopter. He stays to take care of his friend. Along the way he discovers his feelings towards Yusei and after a conversation with a kid, finally gets the truth out.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I watched the first couple seasons of this show in Japanese with English subtitles, so I'm using all the original names. I will also apologise ahead of time for the super cheesy dialogue later in the story, this was originally written for my friend for her birthday and I snuck in a bunch of lyrics from the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley (she thought that song fit them perfectly).

This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so please, please tell me if you spot any errors in grammar or spelling or punctuation, etc.

All characters belong to whomever created Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and the song lyrics belong to Rick Astley.

Please enjoy!

: )

CHAPTER 1

Jack watched helplessly from the helicopter as the injured Yusei was driven away on Crow's D-wheel. He had obviously been badly injured when his D-wheel broke at the end of the duel with Kiryu. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I bet Crow's taking him to Martha's he thought. "Hey pilot! Land this copter right now! Hurry!" He shouted, grabbing the pilot's shoulder.

"Continue returning to the city, ASAP." Mina said.

"Don't toy with me! You want to abandon Yusei like this!"

"Atlas-sama, what good can you do now, without a D-wheel?"

"I know where he's going! Land and I'll figure something out! Land now!" He let go of the pilot.

The pilot nodded, accepting Jack's override, and landed the copter smoothly on the cement. Jack jumped out, followed swiftly by Carly. Yusei's friends ran up. Rally was the first to speak, "Jack! Jack! Crow's taking Yusei to Martha's house! He's really hurt! We need your help to take his D-wheel there."

Jack looked as the rest of the group nodded, he nodded back, then turned to address the pilot, "Hey pilot! We need to tie the D-wheel onto the copter! Carly," he now turned to her, "Find some rope."

Carly nodded quickly and jumped back into the copter, appearing a few moments later with a large coil of rope.

Several minutes later, they had the D-wheel firmly secured with a lengthy rope to the bottom of the helicopter, when they lifted off it would hang a safe fifteen feet or so below. Everyone piled into the Helicopter and they took off slowly, then headed swiftly in the direction of Martha's house, Jack giving directions and Mina looking nervous.

Halfway through their trip they spotted a person down below, waving as they were standing behind a light.

"It's Saiga!" Rally called out. "Land!"

"Saiga?" Jack and Carly asked at the same time.

"Mmhm, He helped Yusei out a bunch when he first went to Domino."

The pilot set them down very carefully, having to maneuver around so as not to further damage Yusei's D-wheel. Saiga ran up to the helicopter and stopped when he saw Jack. "Jack?" He questioned, looking a bit puzzled.

Carly piped up, "No time to talk, Yusei's in trouble! Get in!"

Saiga's eyes widened, he climbed in and everyone shuffled to make room. The pilot took off again.

When they reached Martha's everyone had to wait outside why she and the doctor tended to Yusei's wounds. Jack paced restlessly back and forth along the hallway.

"Jack, please stop pacing." Carly pleaded.

He stopped, then sat down on the stairs next to Rally, staring at the floor. His fingers twitched restlessly. I've always had a special bond with Yusei, I can't just sit here while he could be dying! I can't imagine a world without his spiky hair, his blue jacket, his unwavering trust in his friends, his courage, his beautiful blue piercing eyes that could look right into my soul… Jack shook his head. No, he wasn't attracted to his friend, right? Then he imagined that well toned body in pain and shut his eyes tight, tears threatening to break away. No…

The door to the operation room opened, Martha and the doctor stepped out. Everyone got up quickly, eager to learn the condition of their friend.

"Dr. Schmitt, how's Yusei!" Crow asked.

"That boy is really lucky," Martha stated calmly.

"There was no damage done to his internals or blood vessels. Everything should be fine once his wounds seal." The doctor finished.

Everyone smiled and murmured their thanks, Jack kept his relief from showing, but let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Can we see him?" He asked.

Martha looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ok, but don't wake him, he needs to sleep. And I'll need you to help me move him into a more comfortable bed."

They all filed into the small room, somehow all fitting around the table. Jack looked over Yusei, he looks so serious when he sleeps. I remember when he used to smile in his sleep, have I caused that to stop? Shit, I wish I never abandoned him. Then he scanned the other faces around the table. Mina looked like she felt that she didn't belong, Carly was staring at Yusei with a mixture of wonder and concern, the pilot was standing off to the side, Rally and Yusei's other friends were clearly worried, and Crow was staring at him. Jack blinked, Crow stared intently back, Jack broke eye contact, he couldn't figure out what Crow was trying to tell him.

Crow silently cursed as Jack looked away. Obviously Jack didn't get what Crow was trying to tell him. Couldn't he see that he should be showing a little more concern for his friend? I'll keep a close eye on him from now on, I just know something's going on with him, Crow thought.

Martha interrupted their thoughts, "Ok, visiting hours are over. Jack, help me get him to one of the guest rooms."

Jack waited until everyone else left to find his or her own sleeping places. Then he was instructed by Martha to lift Yusei's shoulders. He was surprised by how light Yusei was, he expected him to be heavier. "I can handle him." He told Martha. Picking up the limp Yusei bridal-style, he walked slowly out of the room and down the hall. When he placed Yusei in the bed he had a weird feeling, like he didn't want to let go of the warmth that Yusei gave off. He inwardly scolded himself and went to the door to go find a room for himself

"Sorry Jack, all the guest rooms are taken up. You'll have to take the chair in this one." Martha told him, heading up the stairs to her own room. Jack nodded, silently cursing himself for feeling so awkward. It shouldn't be awkward to sleep in the same room as your best friend. But Yusei was turning into more than that wasn't he?

Jack quietly snorted in frustration and confusion, then he shed his jacket and slumped in the plushy chair opposite of the bed, using the coat as a blanket. He snuggled in and closed his eyes, but as soon as they were shut, visions of Yusei falling off his D-wheel and smashing into the pavement flashed across his mind. Jack opened his eyes, not able to stand the memory, and was met with a view of Yusei he had never seen before. A yusei that was asleep, shirtless and just a little tense, with his face and hair illuminated by a beam of moonlight through the window, black hair shining silvery and eyelashes catching the light. Jack realized something then, he realized that Yusei wasn't just an old friend. Now it all made sense. The way that his eyes would stray away from the girls in magazines that him, Yusei, Crow, and Kiryu used to fish out of the trash to ogle over. How he was never able to think of anyone but Yusei, even as over-enthusiastic fan girls mobbed him for autographs. Looking at Yusei now, fast asleep, he knew.

Jack silently rose from the chair and pushed it over to the side of the bed, resettling down to watch the rise and fall of Yusei's chest. "I'm never going to desert you Yusei." He whispered. Then he drifted off to sleep.

Yusei woke slowly, the first thing he felt was pain. He cringed as he tried to sit up, only to discover that someone was holding down the blanket. It was Jack, leaning out of the chair and sleeping with his arms crossed next to Yusei's arm. He was confused for a second as to why Jack was there, then he remembered. A small smile graced his lips as he realized that he hadn't totally ruined the friendship between them, the smile disappeared as he heard Jack stir.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see… his arm. He quickly realized in what position he must be in and jerked off the bed, desperately trying to control his embarrassment. Yusei must have sensed some of it because when Jack finally looked at his face he had on a weird expression. Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously, now looking anywhere but at Yusei. Nobody spoke.

"Jack…" Yusei started, "Where am I and how are you here?"

Jack quickly composed himself and answered, "You're at Martha's, you had a nasty fall and a large piece of metal was embedded in your middle, but the doctor said you'll be fine."

Yusei carefully fingered the bandage wrapped around his middle.

Jack continued, "I saw most of the duel from Mina's helicopter, your D-wheel was badly damaged and we used the helicopter to bring it here."

"Mina…?"

"A… um… old assistant from my time back in Domino." Jack looked at the floor.

"The others?"

"They're here."

There was a sudden knock on the door, followed by Crow's muffled voice, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Yusei and Jack blurted at the same time, glancing at each other a moment later, then back at the door as Crow came in with a tray piled high with fresh waffles.

"Carly made these a couple minutes ago," Crow explained, "She's actually a really great cook! When you're done, and if you feel up to walking, we'll all be outside in the yard."

Jack and Yusei nodded as Crow set the tray down on the side table and left, closing the door behind him.

Jack wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous, but here he was, sitting on the end of Yusei's bed and sharing a plate of waffle with him. He tried focusing on the waffle, but his eyes kept straying to Yusei's chest. Jeeze! He thought, why can't I stay focused? He struggled to control his heartbeat.

"What happened?" Yusei's sudden voice shocked Jack, and he almost flinched.

"What happened where?" He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"After our duel… you were taken to the hospital." Yusei slowly put a piece of waffle in his mouth, Jack was momentarily distracted, then blinked and answered.

"Yes… well, I was taken to the hospital, which is where I met Carly and my first Dark Signer…."

When Jack had finished his story, the food was gone and Yusei was still listening intently. There was a weird silence, then Jack spoke again, "We should go outside, I bet everyone is starting to worry."

Yusei nodded and allowed Jack to help him out of bed and into his shirt. Jack felt weird, this new thing he discovered he felt towards Yusei was thrumming through his entire body, wherever he made contact with Yusei his skin tingled. He liked that tingle. He struggled to keep a straight face as Yusei leaned his full side against him for support.

This was the manner they were in as the two of them exited the house. Yusei's friends greeted him enthusiastically and took his weight for Jack, helping Yusei to a chair and pestering him with questions. Jack missed the close contact, so he shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered over to inspect the damaged D-wheel.

As he neared it and squatted down to tinker lightly with a loose part, Mina walked up behind him.

"Jack?"

"Do you want something?" He made a point to sound annoyed.

"… What are we going to do next?"

Silence.

"The pilot and I don't exactly… fit in." She finished the last part with hesitation.

Jack stood and turned to stand a foot away from her, staring her down like he always did, "Take Carly home and get my D-wheel."

"B-but!"

"I don't care how hard it is! Go!" He ended almost yelling, not quite sure why he had blurted so violently. Mina looked shocked, then she bowed politely and returned to the group that lounged around the outdoor table, in the shade of an umbrella. Jack watched as she collected the pilot and a les-than-enthusiastic Carly and headed out front to where the helicopter had been left. Jack estimated that they wouldn't be back for at least a few days.

Looking back at the people around the table, he knew that he didn't fit in anymore. Yusei was chatting comfortably with his friends. They don't need me anymore, Jack thought, but I need him. Jack noticed that Yusei had momentarily stopped talking and was staring right at him. Their eyes met and Jack was surprised to find no anger in Yusei's gaze, just a question perhaps? He wasn't sure. Then Rally was calling him over.

As he neared the group, Jack noticed that Yusei wasn't quite as relaxed as he had thought. Sure he was in a comfortable position in the yard chair, but Jack knew that he was still internally tense. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen Yusei truly relax since before he had left him to go to Neo Domino City. This worried him a little, had he really hurt him that much? Jack avoided looking at Yusei while he tried to join in the conversation, but neither worked out too well. He knew he didn't fit in, but they were trying to bring him in anyway, why?

The majority of the day was spent catching up on the news, Yusei's friends wanted to know everything about what had happened in the city, including the fights with Dark Signers. Eventually things calmed down after lunch and Yusei had been helped over to his D-wheel after quite a bit of persuasion to let him work on it.

Jack wandered over to lean on the side of the house, directly behind Yusei as he worked on fixing the bike. Jack glanced around to make sure no one else was watching, when he was sure no one was, he relaxed a bit to watch Yusei. The person under his gaze was currently on his hands and knees, trying to reconnect two wires, and inadvertently giving Jack a great view of his rear end. Jack smirked, deciding that he would like to watch this all day, but that he should go and talk to his former friend. He needed to know where their friendship lay.

He walked up behind Yusei and squatted beside him, "Need some help?"

Yusei looked up at him and squinted, "You're offering?"

"Well, we're not strangers."

A nod, "Sure."

Yusei moved over a few inches to give him room to work. Jack was all too aware of the close proximity they shared at that moment.

"So…" he said after a moment of silence, "You mad at me?"

"Mad?" Yusei paused.

"For abandoning you. For taking Stardust." He hesitated before confessing the last part quietly, "For being a jerk."

"I'm not mad."

Jack looked at him in confusion.

"Our friendship has been rough, but we've known each other far too long for it to end here." Yusei looked up from his work, "I just hope you never say goodbye again."

"I won't." Jack looked into Yusei's eyes as he said this, trying to convey a sincere feeling. It must have worked because Yusei nodded and the two of them went back to a comfortable silence. Jack wished Yusei would smile like he used to whenever he had said something like that in the past.

That night Jack lay awake in the bed that had been left empty since Carly and Mina had left. He took this time to think, Why do I like Yusei differently now after all these years? Why him? Why me? Why do his eyes have to be so beautiful, why make me want to pull him close and never let go? Why am I even thinking about him? Does he even think about me? Crap. He's probably straight. Of course it would be just my luck to fall for a guy who's completely straight. But the way he looks at me sometimes… oh, what should I do? I could tell him, but if he's straight our friendship could be ruined. I could just walk up to him and snog him, but then he'd probably kill me. Great. Now I'm stuck thinking about snogging him. With his shirt off. I really need to think about something else. How about that time when he was absolutely terrified of a little spider that had crawled across the floor of his bedroom and I had to sweep it outside while he had jumped on the head of the bed and nearly cried until he was sure it was gone. He was so cute back then…

With those thoughts Jack drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The following two days had passed uneventfully. Jack had helped Yusei fix his D-wheel and Yusei was now able to walk on his own and had been able to test drive the bike. He was in no shape to duel, but Crow had said that he needed to get back to the kids he takes care of. Yusei had told him that they would all stick together, that meant that they would have to wait until Jack got his D-wheel back before they attempted to get back to the hideout near the unfinished bridge.

The next day Jack heard the familiar sound of a chopper's blades slicing the morning air. He rushed outside to see it land with his D-wheel. He had to work hard to control a grin that was threatening to spread across his face. He had missed his D-wheel.

Jack ran up to untie his bike from the copter, carefully inspecting it for scratches. Mina walked up behind him.

"Do your friends really mean that much to you?" She looked a little sad.

"I've made my full commitment. I won't go back on a promise." He gave her a serious look.

"Jack…" Mina walked up to him and looked up into his eyes, hers contained unshed tears, "Please don't go…"

He showed no emotion, he didn't have any for her, "I must, I cannot abandon Yusei again."

There must have been something in his voice that gave it away, because Mina looked at him in a very strange way, "A-as you wish." She barely whispered, looking at him with amazement. Then she turned and stepped up into the helicopter and disappeared behind the door. Jack watched them go.

He turned as the others came out of the house, they had a brief conversation and decided to leave for the camp in half an hour.

A few minutes before they left, Martha approached Jack separately, "Jack, I think I've figured out what's going on between you and Yusei."

Jack froze.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. I just want to make sure that you don't hurt him any more than you already have. If you lie to him or let him down or anything else I will personally chase you down and make you pay."

He gulped.

"I'm sure you know the rules as well as I, you need to tell him soon or you're just going to drift apart. It would be too stressful on you both."

He nodded, then attempted his escape, backing away slowly then turning to sprint to his D-wheeler.

"Go get him tiger!" Martha yelled after him, making him wince. She could be such a nosy person sometimes.

Since there were eight of them and only three D-wheelers, Jack had to let rally sit on his lap. As they cruised along, Jack kept wishing that Yusei could be the one on his lap. At least he didn't have to carry two on his bike like Crow and Yusei did.

Rally seemed to enjoy the ride more than anyone. He kept gazing at the large wheel above his head, gaping his mouth as if he had never even seen the vehicle before in his life. It was annoying. If jack didn't have to keep his eyes on the road he would be glaring at the puffy-haired kid.

The ride was uneventful, but the welcome from the kids was extremely enthusiastic. As the motorcycles slowed to a stop on the cracked cement in what used to be a schoolyard. A dozen children flocked out of the old building, yelling in excitement. They all crowded around the three D-wheelers and their passengers, barely giving them enough room to dismount. Jack watched helplessly as several of the children gently stroked his bike, he noticed that Crow and Yusei's bikes were being given the same treatment. Crow was greeting them all happily and explaining where he had been the last few days.

Jack felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down to find a little girl with a ponytail trying to get his attention.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're Jack Atlus right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ride on your D-wheel?" She looked up at him with round puppy-dog eyes.

"No." He found it strangely hard to say that word, but managed to keep an expressionless face. The girl looked very disappointed, but let go of his arm and drifted off through the crowd.

"Jack, Yusei!" Crow called out, "I know a good place to stash our bikes, follow me."

Both Jack and Yusei followed him, wheeling their motorcycles, the kids finally dispersed to go do whatever they did in their free time.

Later that evening, after a dinner had been prepared and eaten, everyone sat around the fire. A few of the kids were sharing blankets, huddling together to keep warm. I wonder how they can survive in a place like this, Jack thought, surprising himself with a feeling of pity towards the little forms huddled around the fire. Nobody was saying much, just looking into the fire and thinking to themselves. Jack couldn't help but glance at Yusei every couple seconds. He looked so tempting, sitting by the fire with the yellow light reflecting in his blue eyes. Then those blue eyes caught his and Jack looked away quickly. He hated being caught staring at Yusei.

The silence was shortly interrupted by Crow, "Ok kids, it's time to go to bed."

A chorus of 'buts' and 'do we have too's' followed his comment.

"Yep, come on." He swiftly picked up the kid that had fallen asleep and carried it back into the building. Everyone else got up and followed. Jack made a point to walk as close to Yusei as possible without alerting him, he had to hide a smirk when he got away with 'accidentally' brushing shoulders with him.

Everyone found their own mat to sleep on in the room that was the designated sleeping room. Jack scooted his mat to the wall near the door, putting space between him and everyone else, especially Yusei. It was just weird to be sleeping in the same room as him, but also strangely exciting. He pulled the thin blanket over himself and rolled over to face the wall.

At least an hour later Jack was still awake. He could hear the slow breathing of all the sleepers in the room and wished that he could join them, but he just couldn't sleep. With a sigh he got up and roamed outside to where the embers of the fire slowly burned. He sat down on a lump of old metal that was used for a chair and looked up at the stars.

Just then, he heard little pattering feet coming towards him. When he brought his head down he could tell in the moonlight that it was the same little girl that had talked with him earlier. She approached him rubbing her eyes, he could see that she was brushing away tears. A sudden need to be kind to her swept over him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I-I h-h-had a n-n-nightmare." She sobbed back quietly.

"Shhhh," He lifted her gently into his lap, "It wasn't real."

She hugged him tight, "I k-know, but it was so scary. Can you tell me a happy story to make it go away?"

"A story?" This didn't sound good to him at all.

"Yeah, Crow always tells us happy stories to keep away the bad dreams," She nodded and looked up at him expectantly.

"Well…" He had to think for a moment, "Once upon a time, there were two dragons that lived in the sky."

"Dragons?" The little girl asked in amazement.

"Yes, dragons. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

She nodded quickly and closed her mouth.

"So, these two dragons were called Dusty and Fire. Dusty was a white dragon and Fire was red. They were best friends and would play across the nighttime sky, hopping from star to star. When the sun rose and the stars went to sleep, so did the dragons. They would curl up together on the dark side of the moon, snuggled into a bed made out of a giant crater. The next night they emerged from their bed and stretched. 'Let us play around the planets tonight!' Fire had said. Dusty, being the wiser of the two, said, 'Ok, but promise me that you'll be my friend forever.' Fire agreed that they would always be the best of friends, so they flew through space to soar over the dark sides of planets and weave through their rings. Then they came upon a very strange planet. Its nighttime side was covered with bright lights, they were the lights of huge cities. Fire was entranced by the glory of these points of light. They sparkled and danced faster than any star. Dusty cautioned Fire, telling him that those were not lights to play with, but Fire wouldn't listen. Instead, he flew to the planet's moon and watched the lights twinkle, completely hypnotized by them. Dusty was angry that Fire hadn't listened to him, so he stormed off to sulk on a drifting asteroid. He thought that Fire would eventually come to his senses, but when he had returned to their usual sleeping place, Fire wasn't there. Dusty, being a very strong dragon, didn't cry, but he felt betrayed by his best friend. Then several years passed, and Dusty came back to the planet that Fire had been at. Fire had just been thinking about his old friend and how he too would be an adult now. Then Dusty appeared and said hello. Fire realized that he loved his old friend as more than just a friend. The appearance of Dusty had caused Fire to forget all about the planet that had kept him away for years. The two dragons found that their feelings were the same, so they embraced each other and flew away into the stars to go back to their old home. The end."

Jack looked down to see that the girl was fast asleep in his lap, he gently lifted her and carried her back to her bed. Maybe now he would get some sleep too.

Yusei watched the strange scene unfolding before him. He had also not been able to sleep, and when he had heard Jack get up and go outside he had gotten up and gone to an upstairs window to watch. Jack was acting differently with the little girl than Yusei would have expected him to. Instead of telling her to buzz off, he had comforted her and was now telling her a bedtime story! Yusei listened intently, trying to pick up the few words that drifted up to him. Then he froze. Did he just hear that right? The story was about two dragons named Dusty and Fire? This is definitely strange, Yusei thought as he listened, why is he telling a story about our two dragons? … Wait a minute! It isn't about the dragons, it's about us! That's weird. Why would jack be talking about me and him? Yusei listened intently to the rest of the story. Oh my god… he can't… does he? Jack, I hope you just said that for the kid. He has to have said it for the kid, she said she wanted a happy story right? That's the only way it could have ended, right? Right? Yusei shook his head in confusion, not quite sure what to make of the scene that had just passed. He waited until he was sure that the two were fast asleep, then quietly sneaked back to bed. He needed to sleep.

The first think jack saw when he woke up was a wall. He got up quietly and went outside. The sun hadn't quite risen yet and the sky was a light blue. He stretched and began walking towards the unfinished bridge. He needed some time alone to think.

Once reaching the edge of the bridge he sat down, feet hanging in empty air, coat tail splayed out behind. He let the wind gently blow his hair and took a deep breath of the cool sea breeze. He heard a small noise behind him and turned in time to see none other than Yusei sit down in the same position as Jack, staring out at the ocean.

Yusei was the first to break the silence, "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Don't tell me that you're too blind to see it." Jack snorted, he felt awkward.

"Why do you insist on playing this game with me Jack?"

Jack suddenly turned to face Yusei, "Inside we both know what's been going on."

"What?" It was Yusei's turn to snort, "You think I don't understand? Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it. That's what's going on."

Jack reached out and gently cupped Yusei's cheek in his hand, "You wouldn't get this from any other guy you know."

Yusei stared back, surprised at Jack's sudden openness.

Jack stared into Yusei's eyes for a moment, then closed his and brought Yusei into a kiss.

Yusei was shocked, his mind a blank slate. Jack was kissing him! He found himself not really caring, possibly even enjoying it, ok, definitely enjoying it. Jack's arms reached around him and pulled him closer, Yusei found himself wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissing him back.

They had to breath at some point though, and reluctantly broke the contact. Jack scooted over to sit behind Yusei and pulled him into a cuddling position with Yusei's back against his chest. Yusei snuggled in and rested his head on Jack, watching the sun beginning to rise over the ocean. Jack realized that Yusei was actually relaxing against him, relaxing! He leaned down and whispered into Yusei's ear, "I'm never gonna give you up." He felt Yusei shiver slightly in his grip, but knew it wasn't because of the cold.

Back at the camp, the little girl spotted the silhouettes of Jack and Yusei kissing up on the bridge. She grinned. She had fallen asleep before the end of the story, but she knew who Dusty and Fire were and that they did get their happy ending.


End file.
